edfandomcom-20200215-history
Dim Lit Ed
"Dim Lit Ed" is the 8th episode of Season 3 and the 60th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd has had enough of the other kids' low IQs, so he decides to educate the unwilling masses through a class and a scavenger hunt. Plot Edd has just completed another experiment, this one on a ladybug, and has introduced his subject back into the wild to see how it adapts when Jimmy suddenly rolls over it. A worried Edd immediately runs over and plucks the ladybug from Jimmy's hair. When a frightened Jimmy asks if the bug was indeed on him, Edd explains that they live in a world full of arthropods, causing a paranoid Jimmy to run for Sarah as a getaway from what he deems "creepy-crawlies". Edd watches him go, but then starts to move on only to bump into Jonny's legs. It seems that Jonny has gotten himself stuck in yet another tree. Worried, Edd asks if Jonny doesn't learn from his past experiences; upon receiving a negative answer, he asks if should help, but hears that Plank supposedly went for help a while ago, even though the board is lying right behind Jonny. Once again, Edd moves on, but he notes to himself that good judgement seems to be at a premium in the cul-de-sac today–just as Ed bursts out of his house, wrestling with a belt he thinks is a snake. Eventually, Ed manages to get the snake on the ground, and it falls to Edd to point out to his friends that the snake in question is just a belt. Eddy initially doesn't believe this, but after a haranguing from Edd, gets the idea that they could sell it as an exotic pet. This sets Edd off on a rant, but Eddy ignores his friend in favor of looking at a football as an alligator. Edd realizes that his friends, nay, the entire suburb, may be suffering from a massive summer brain-drain and decides that it has fallen to him to make things right. Ed and Eddy, however, have no compunctions, and they've rigged up their fake alligator and taken it into the lane to show the kids. At first the kids don't believe them, but Eddy claims that the alligator moves. The alligator proceeds to prove him right, much to his surprise, and the alligator moves backward down the lane, with the kids in hot pursuit. As it turns out, however, the alligator was only moving because of Edd, who had hooked it on a fishing line and reeled it in. Not only that, but he set up a mock-up of a classroom in the lane. He has everyone take a seat and then proceeds to disassemble the alligator, revealing Eddy's forgery. Worried, Eddy loudly tells Ed that Edd's wrecking everything, causing Edd to restore order by having Nazz take Ed's place next to Eddy. He is just starting to teach again when he hears a chewing sound. It seems that Rolf has brought the grease from his father's foot-soakings to class and is chewing on this, but this is unacceptable to Edd, who demands that Rolf get rid of it. While Rolf stores his soakings on Plank, Edd begins to rant about how the break from school seems to have rotted everyone's brain. He is interrupted by a mocking Kevin, so once again the teacher must take the path of discipline and punish his pupil. This time, Edd uses a dunce cap on Kevin. However, soon the class' attention is drawn away from Kevin and back to Edd, who is announcing a scavenger hunt with a special grand prize. Everyone guesses as to what the prize could be, without giving Edd a chance to tell them, and soon Rolf's suggestion of a jawbreaker takes the class by storm. The kids all head out to hunt for the items on Edd's list, with the exception of his two friends, who stay behind and try and get the answers out of Edd. Edd refuses to reveal the answers, but for once, Ed has an idea. Unfortunately, this one is wrong, as for some reason his answer to the clue "When I grow up, I want to be a tree" is a slice of watermelon. Naturally, both he and Eddy demand the prize, causing Edd to angrily stomp over to a tree and reveal that the answer is an acorn. Of course, the kids don't have the benefit of this help, and they're busily working on the hunt. Sarah and Jimmy have no clue as to the answer of any of the clues. Jonny seems to be doing better, as he's collecting things all over the place, but when Sarah presses him for answers, he reveals that he's just picking up random things and steals her paper as another "random thing". While Sarah chases Jonny, Nazz is working with Kevin, picking up acorns. Kevin remarks that the whole hunt is stupid, and when Nazz reminds him about the jawbreaker, he in turn reminds her that he has a garage full of jawbreakers, causing her to give up the hunt as well. Jimmy, meanwhile, is crying, until Rolf shows up with a bagful of beets. When asked what clue has beets as the answer, Rolf simply tells Jimmy that the humble beet is the answer to all riddles and motors on to the lane in order to collect his prize. In the lane, meanwhile, Ed and Eddy have started interrogating their friend for the location of the prize. After some time, Edd has had enough of this, and he loudly proclaims that there is no jawbreaker just as Rolf, Sarah, and Jimmy enter the lane. They angrily call him out for lying, but Edd tells them that he never promised a jawbreaker at all. Besides, he has a prize, one much more valuable than a simple piece of candy. The kids buck up at this news, but when Edd shows off his prize, they angrily turn on him. It seems that a mistaken Edd believed that the kids would be happy to receive a worthless diploma from his school, and he is quickly proven wrong, as Rolf pelts him with some beets and Sarah thrashes him with Jonny's bag of junk. Bruised and defeated, Edd can only remark to his two friends that there's a lesson to be learned here, though they decide to ignore him. A short time later, Edd has given in and is helping Eddy sell "exotic pets." Edd watches, dismayed, as the kids snap up the falsified animals. Eddy isn't unhappy at all, though, as dumb people means easier scamming. Not only that, but Ed has proof of this, doing a snake charmer routine for Rolf where his foot is obviously controlling the belt from the beginning of the day. Trivia *'Goofs': **When Ed and Eddy show off the "alligator" to the kids, Ed is holding it on a leash. When Edd pulls the "alligator" with the fishing rod, Ed is not holding the leash. ***Wilfred is with Rolf when he sees the "alligator". When the "alligator" is being pulled away from the kids, Wilfred suddenly disappears. **Edd's desk for his "class" is directly in front of the kids. When Edd retrieves the scavenger hunt lists from his desk, there is nothing in front of him. **When Ed was slapping Edd's belly, Edd's shirt is completely around his belly rather than tucked from the top. *Ed is the only character who doesn't laugh when Kevin openly mocks Edd. Rather, Ed looks confused. *This is one of several episodes confirmed to take place during summer. Edd says, "Look around you! Our break from school has turned us into lumbering, nonsensical ninnies!" *Kevin mentions his garage full of jawbreakers, as previously seen in "A Boy and His Ed." *This is the second time Jonny gets his head stuck in a tree. The first time was in "Rent-a-Ed." *When Ed and Eddy first show off the "alligator," Wilfred can be seen smiling. *This episode is dedicated to Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin (1979-2001). **This is the first of two episodes to be dedicated to someone. The second is "Look Before You Ed," which was dedicated to Paul Boyd. *Rolf apparently believes that beets are the answer to any riddle. *Eddy referred to Ed as "Lurch". Lurch was the name of the butler in The Addams Family. *Jimmy is revealed to have a fear of insects, also known as Entomophobia. Video Episode starts at 11:22 See also *Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin *Exotic Pets *Beets Category:Episodes Category:Season 3